


Nerves

by EternallyDeceased



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, I AM SORRY, M/M, Sexual Content, dicks in butts, i s2g everybody is ooc bc i cant write, thats it, thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyDeceased/pseuds/EternallyDeceased
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin was always afraid to say three little words because of the reaction may follow his sentence, but after watching over Eren he finally worked up the courage to tell him what he had been dying to say for what seemed to be an eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha this was an attempt at smut because of an idea from an rp of Eren and Armin's first time and it turned out horrible but I was too invested to quit. So I hope you enjoy man and maybe one day I will get better.

It had become routine that Armin stayed by Eren's side until he had awoken after using his titan power. The two had never made their relationship official; however, it was clear to anybody who simply paid enough attention from how differently the looks they gave others differed from the ones they gave one another.

The blonde yawned as he slumped against the chair, exhausted. Eyes drooping and head falling back as he exhaled through his nose.

Eren stirred in his bed and Armin sat straight, heart pounding in surprise. He sat up slowly and Armin assisted to ease the pained look on his face. Even though the 15 year old had slept for days he still had a tired look to him. Leaning close Armin pressed his lips against the slightly dampened skin of Eren's forehead, "Sleep well Eren?"

The two shared a smile and a kiss. Eren had not spoken a word and yet Armin knew exactly what he was saying.

_Don't leave_

Sitting on the edge of the bed he smiled, "I won't..." Reaching out Eren pulled the other in for a hug and Armin rested his head against the others shoulder. Inhaling Eren's scent he found himself feeling wide awak. All previous thoughts of sleep and exhaustion left the soldier as he pressed his lips against Eren's neck. He grinned and pecked his cheek when the hand on his hip tightened.

Inhaling deeply Armin let out a hum of content as he searched out the others hand and intertwined their fingers.

For weeks Armin had been wanting to say three little words, but his embarrassment would stop him. He knew silence would follow, and it was the silence that scared him. How would he react? Would he reciprocate? Would he leave? The silence scared Armin because Eren would never be able to voice how he felt. Shifting he pressed another kiss to Eren's throat, "I wish I could heal it." He sighed.

Eren exhaled through his nose and pulled Armin into his lap.

"Don't look at me that way. I haven't heard your voice in weeks." Eren rolled his eyes and pulled him closer. Peppering Eren's face with kisses he finally pressed one against his lips.

Dragging Armin closer the simple kiss steadily drew more heated. Bodies grew warm, tongues tangled, hands wandered. Armin spoke, "Eren... we've been together for a while and..." Hesitating, Eren pulled back to look at the nervous teen. Armin gripped the collar of the others' shirt and pulled him closer, "I want us to be more..." Lips locked once again, and the gentle tug of clothing was soon to follow.

The floor became littered with the clothing of two hormonal teenagers who had not a fucking clue as to what they were doing.

It merely became an exchange of kisses and gentle touches. Armin spoke up weakly as he was moved to lay on his back. "I'm nervous... I don't know what I'm doing."

Eren smiled sweetly down at the other and kissed him gently. Armin smiled in return and sat up to meet it, "You have no idea either...?" Eren nodded.

Shocking ain't it.

Gripping Eren's shoulders he moved to straddle him. "Wait here..." He murmured against Eren's lips.

~~~~~~Dicks~~~~~~

Bracing his arms on Eren's chest and his knees on the bed he held himself above the other. The room had grown hot and Armin could feel the slickness of his skin because of it, "Eren..." He breathed, "I'm nervous."

Giving the other a sympathetic look he kissed him, mouth traveling to kiss the skin of his neck. Biting lightly Armin relaxed and lowered himself. Drawing out a soft and pained moan his head rolled to the side. A shiver ran through him and his grip moved to Eren's shoulders. Kissing alone Armin's jawline he rubbed soothing circles into his thighs. Eventually, the pained expression left and turning his head slightly he meet Eren's mouth.

A ryth was started and the pair found it harder and harder to surpress the noises that slipped out. Armin couldn't help but drag a hand down the others back and tangle the other in Eren's hair. Eren rolled his hips up to meet the others and Armin let out a soft cry at the action, tugging at his hair accidentally. "Sorry..." Armin breathed, voice strained.

Armin cried out biting down on his own hand when the tip of Eren's cock hit a certain spot inside him. Searching out Eren's hand he snatched it, giving it a light squeeze. Wrapping a hand around Armin's dick Eren pumped it slowly, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

He wished he knew what else to do to make Armin feel good. Without his voice he couldn't tell the other how he felt, how much he cared, how much Armin meant to him. Eren could only hope that his simple actions conveyed his feelings. Then Armin's sweet voice broke through his thoughts, "Eren... I l-nnh... I love you." He gasped.

Eren's hand slowed and the fog that had covered Armin's mind lifted ever so slightly. He had said it... and what he had feared had followed.

Then Eren smiled, it was soft and sweet and  _his_ smile. Adjusting himself Eren crashed his lips against Armin's and through the mess of tongues and lips and skin Armin felt his cock throb and he bucked weakly into Eren's hand. The previous sensations started again and accompanied with the gentle movement of his own body all too soon he had climaxed. Eren swallowed the others cry of ecstacy with an opened mouthed kiss and felt the coild of heat in his body give.

Calming down from their sudden high the two untangled from each other and wormed their way under the blankets of the bed. Eren pulled the other close, pressing a final kiss to his forehead. "Eren... I love you..." He murmured, snuggling up to the other and quickly succumbing to an intensified exhaustion. "I love you..."

Without a voice Eren could only smile.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you finish this tell me your secrets


End file.
